gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota MR2 G-Limited '96
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = 3S-GE |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = NA |power = 177 HP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |drivetrain = |length = |width = |height = }} The Toyota MR2 G-Limited '96 is a road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the first two Gran Turismo games alongside its spider version in the latter, both being replaced by their 1997 facelifted equivalent in the later games of the series. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Sonic Shadow Toning * Black * Super Red II * Super Bright Yellow * Dark Green Mica * Purplish Blue Mica Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The MR2, which made its debut in 1984 as Japan's first car to feature a midship layout, evolved into the 2nd generation SW20 as a result of a full model change in 1989. At the time of its debut, fears were raised about dangers resulting from insufficient stiffness in the chassis etc., and there were repeated minor changes down the years: producing the version II in December 1992, the version III in October 1994, and the version IV in June 1996, with the current version being produced as a true pure sports model. The current version line-up can be divided roughly into 2 types according to the type of engine fitted. On the one hand there is the NA 2.0 litre in-line 4-cylinder DOHC engine generating 180 ps / 19.5 kgm. Then on the other hand we have the 2.0 litre in-line 4-cylinder DOHC turbo generating 245 ps / 31.0 kgm. In the suspension, struts are used on both front and rear wheels. However, Bilstein shocks are fitted as standard in the GT series. The ride of the turbo-engined GT-S can be summed up in one word: amazing! There is quite a strong feeling of acceleration from the engine which packs a surprising amount of power for this class of car. Moreover, with high traction performance from the midship configuration, good steering and direct response handling, the driver can enjoy a high level of cornering performance. Of course, the stability is also very good. However, in order to operate this car, an equivalent high level of technique is demanded from the driver. If the driver has no technical prowess, this can become a dangerous car to drive. Furthermore, although the naturally-aspirated G-Limited model does not have the acceleration power of the turbo, as the chassis performance and engine power are well matched and there is a good balance between the two, it is possible to get a more comfortable ride than from the turbo model. Taking this into account, if the full potential of this is realised, this is by no means a slow car. In the 2.0 litre displacement class, the high level of actual performance works to push it up one class higher. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars dealership for 23,600 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars dealership for around 15,000 Credits. Pictures -R-Toyota_MR2_G-Limited_'96.jpg|A Toyota MR2 G-Limited '96 with racing modifications applied. File:TMRLNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tmrlnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Initial D Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars